


rosewater

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Degradation, F/F, Rough Sex, S/M, Sadist!Nayeon, Slut Shaming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sana likes surprises very much. Even when they hurt. Especially when they hurt.(A collection of oneshots exploring Nayeon and Sana's relationship.)





	rosewater

**Author's Note:**

> in this chapter:  
> \- degradation / shaming  
> \- D/S elements  
> \- S/M elements  
> \- spanking  
> \- unnie kink  
> \- pretty hard regression into subspace on sana's part  
> if you're uncomfortable with any of this, i'd advise not reading

Nayeon always has the same dark look in her eyes when she appraises her, her palm cupping Sana’s chin gently to look at her properly, a look that Sana knows almost by heart.  It’s the same glitter when Nayeon is taking her hard and fast, strong hands pinning Sana down on the bed so she can’t move as Nayeon uses her mercilessly for her pleasure. Or when she decides to indulge Sana, and spends hours in between her legs, licking at her until Sana is shaking and crying and begging her to let her come.

 

It’s the look that informs Sana that Nayeon will have nothing but the best, and that she expects nothing but the best from Sana. She is willing to give Sana anything she wants, but only if Sana can give herself entirely. _That_ ’s the look.

 

Now, Sana whimpers quietly as Nayeon casts a disapproving eye over her. She’s been forced on her knees in front of Nayeon, who’s seated on the office chair in her study. The teak flooring is cold against Sana’s knees. She doesn’t like it, and wants to kick out, and whine to Nayeon that she would prefer to cuddle with her in their bed.

 

But there is a reason why Sana is here, why Nayeon isn’t giving her the luxury of snuggling in her lap and kissing up her neck. The look in Nayeon’s eyes tells her she could try, but it would be met with swift punishment.

 

Still, it is tempting. She could spend days waiting with reverent awe for Nayeon to touch her.

 

It is what she does best, after all.

 

“Unnie,” she mumbles, eyes downcast.

 

Nayeon hasn’t spoken, and Sana is starting to get scared. Nayeon is rarely this angry with her. She knows she deserves the anger, this time, but she _hates_ it when Nayeon is angry with her. It makes her panicky and uneasy. It is always worth it in the end, because of how Nayeon reacts, but the waiting period, where Sana has to sit with the consequences of her acting out, is the worst part.

 

Nayeon’s eyelashes flutter, and Sana wants to jump in her lap and grind down. Nayeon had called her into her study halfway through the afternoon, ordering her to put down whatever she was doing, and Sana had obeyed immediately. Nayeon’s in those clothes that make her look so good, the casual button-up and the round-rimmed pair of glasses that remind Sana of what she wears to work.

 

It gives way to darker thoughts, because Nayeon had had that pair of glasses on when she bent Sana over her desk and fucked her with her tongue, and she had rolled up the sleeves of that button up before spanking her hard for acting out.

 

It makes Sana leak into her underwear, and she’s almost certain Nayeon knows it. She has the uncanny ability of knowing every one of the filthy thoughts that run through Sana’s mind on the daily, and thoroughly humiliates her for them.  

 

She’s starting to hyperventilate, and Nayeon’s eyes seem to soften for a moment, mouth opening to ask the question. She shakes her head, and Nayeon returns to her regal position above Sana, fingers crooked. Sana is trembling.

 

Nayeon seems to think a little more, and then she drops Sana’s chin, swiveling back to her study desk. Paying attention to the numbers on her computer and the charts on her documents instead of paying attention to Sana.

 

Sana wants to whine, but she knows one step out of line will be all it takes. Nayeon is not above leaving her gagged and blindfolded and kneeling, facing the wall, ignoring any sound she tries to make.

 

Sana would prefer to watch her than not be able to see at all, even if it means not being touched. She’s _got_ to have it.

 

She thinks of Nayeon laughing cruelly as she berates her for having such _filthy_ thoughts. Her wrists ache with the memory of the cuffs, the flogger Nayeon had dragged down the inside of her thigh, tantalizingly close to where Sana had needed her most. Sana had soaked into the sheets that day, and Nayeon had shoved her face into the sheets and made her take in the scent of her arousal.

 

She wonders if today will be anywhere close to that.

 

“I want you to stay where you are,” Nayeon tells her, firm, but still not looking directly at her. Like this, beneath her and kneeling, Sana feels like an obedient pet, a fucktoy undeserving of Nayeon’s attention, and it sparks a curl of arousal in the pit of her stomach.

 

“If you make a sound, I’ll gag you, and if you move, I’ll tie you down to the bed and leave you there. I expect nothing but the best from you, Sana.”

 

The last sentence is a glimmer of hope for Sana. It shows that Nayeon still believes in Sana, that she’s been given another chance to perform well for Nayeon. Sana promises herself that she’ll do well. She has to.  

Her thighs tremble as she remains in position, head lowered and eyes cast down to the ground as she kneels before Nayeon. Her heat is dripping, burning with a vicious flame between her legs, and she wants nothing more but to slip two fingers into herself and get herself off. It would make Nayeon furious, and she would make good on her promise to leave her bound to the bed, but Sana wonders if it would be worth it.

 

 _No._ Sana has already tested her limits for today, and although she would like to revisit them another day, that is something for another day. She’s done what she wanted for today, vexed Nayeon sufficiently, and now she will get what she deserves.

 

She had done everything right, made sure that Nayeon saw every bit of the skin she showed off as she spoke to Momo (poor, unsuspecting Momo, who hadn’t a clue why Nayeon had been so cold to the two of them), heard all the flirtatious giggles in her conversation with the other girl. Nayeon had been the one to invite Jihyo and Momo over in the first place, intending for it to be a couple’s brunch, and Sana had seized that opportunity in excitement.

 

She feels very clever for turning Nayeon’s plans on their head for her own benefit. Nayeon had done nothing but watched as Sana upped the ante, and was practically in Jeongyeon’s lap by the afternoon. After they left, Nayeon had excused herself to her study, probably to mull over Sana’s punishment before calling Sana in.

 

There had been no prior warning except for a particularly jealous look in Nayeon’s eyes during brunch, and that is what makes this so exciting. Sana never quite knows what Nayeon has planned for her until it actually happens, so it is always a surprise. Sana likes surprises very much. Even when they hurt.

 

Especially when they hurt.

 

She manages to stay still for an impressive measure of time, patiently listening to the ticking of Nayeon’s watch, imagining Nayeon’s hands and Nayeon’s mouth on her. That alone is enough to keep her calm, and she smiles softly to herself. Nayeon is the best with aftercare, and call Sana ambitious for thinking so far, but she’s looking forward to it.

 

The discomfort gets the better of her, though, and soon, she is writhing, shivering as the cold air of the study freezes against her skin. Nayeon pretends not to pay any attention, but the tension in her body says something else. She is so close to disregarding her work completely and paying attention to Sana, and Sana wants it. So bad.

 

So bad that a whine spills from her lips.

 

Her eyes widen the moment it happens, and panic rises in her throat as Nayeon turns to look at her. She wants to throw herself on the ground in front of Nayeon, let Nayeon press her foot to the back of Sana’s head, and beg for forgiveness. Sana wants to tell her that she wasn’t intending on misbehaving, she just made her wait her so long and she couldn’t take it any more, and it is so _cold_ in here that she can’t take it. Sana has always been fragile when it comes to sensations, and requires layers and layers of coat during winter.

 

Nayeon smirks. “What is it, baby girl?” She nods to let Sana know that she can speak without fear of being gagged.

 

Sana exhales sharply, “Please.” 

 

The older woman raises an eyebrow, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “Please, what?”

 

“Please touch me,” Sana whines, rubbing her thighs together in an unabashed show of submission. It’s so tender that she sees Nayeon’s eyes soften before she smiles cruelly. It then occurs to Sana that she’s in one of _those_ moods, and that that had been the purpose of her question.

 

She’s so wet now that it hurts, and she can only hope that Nayeon will agree to pull her into her lap and play with her. She wants Nayeon’s strong hands on her hips, her waist, gripping her thigh like an anchor keeping a ship at harbor, and her mouth hot on her throat. She whines softly, keening into Nayeon’s touch when she sifts a hand through her hair.

 

“Cute,” Nayeon hisses, pulling her in by her collar and up from her kneeling position, ignoring the way Sana’s legs tremble. Sana whimpers and fits herself into Nayeon’s lap, thighs fitting around one of Nayeon’s own. A sheer animalistic feeling compels her to rock her hips, but Nayeon grips her waist hard enough to bruise, keeping her in place. “You think you’ll get everything you beg for?”

 

“Y-Yes,” Sana grins back, smirk breaking the moment Nayeon jostles her on her thigh, mouth falling open to let out a loud moan. She loves being loud, and Nayeon loves hearing her. If Nayeon’s mind wasn’t already made up, Sana does one last thing to push her over the edge.

 

“Please, unnie.”

 

Nayeon’s eyes darken, and she commands, “Bend over my lap.”

 

Sana pouts, wiggling her hips, “But-“

 

“I’m not asking,” Nayeon growls, pulling Sana down and over the same lap she’d just been so comfortably nestled into. She flips Sana’s skirt up and over her hips, hands harsh and commanding as she manhandles Sana. It’s arousing, to be shoved around and manipulated into different positions by Nayeon’s artful hand, makes Sana feel like she has no agency in the matter. She knows she does, knows she’s in total control of how this plays out, that she always has control.

 

Just not here.

 

“What do you want, baby girl?” Nayeon hums, rubbing circles into her ass, squeezing and pinching the skin hard enough for Sana to yelp. The skin on Sana’s ass still has welts from where Nayeon had flogged her the other day, and Nayeon traces her fingers over it, smiling at the way Sana jerks and cries out. Her baby girl is so vocal and so misbehaved, and she loves every part of her, so much that it makes her heart clench. “Do you want me to fuck you? Spank you?”

 

Sana whimpers at the very sound of Nayeon’s voice. She’s so sensitive, and Nayeon delights in it. “Anything- _fuck_ , please, anything-“

 

“Such a good girl,” Nayeon purrs. She spanks her once, hard enough to bruise, and Sana screams. “You were bad today, though. I didn’t expect you to be so bad. Walking around in that short skirt and rubbing up against Momo. It was like you wanted to be punished, hm?”

 

“O-Oh God, _yes_ I did, fuck, please, I can’t take it-”

 

“You’re lucky I didn’t just spank you in front of them,” Nayeon murmurs, voice a low growl, “Maybe I should, in front of the other girls the next time we see them, just to show them what a huge slut you are.”

 

It’s a humiliating idea, the thought of being presented to the rest of their friend group naked and soaked and coming from just being spanked. Sana breathes out shakily at the thought, trying not to show how much she would like it, because she _knows_ that would lead to more shaming from Nayeon.

 

Nayeon seems to pick up on this well enough, and laughs. It’s the same mocking laugh she uses for when she wants to impress her superiority on Sana, when Sana begs to be put into her place, and it’s perfect for making Sana shrink into herself. She lands another hit on her ass, and Sana jerks, “You’d like it, though, wouldn’t you? You’d take my fingers in front of all of them if it meant being able to come.”

 

Unable to form words, Sana resorts to biting down on her lip and nodding hard, hoping Nayeon will let her go with not responding verbally this time. She can imagine how her ass is going to look like later, with harsh red imprints of Nayeon’s palm on them. A sign of ownership. Nayeon might want to pose her, make her brace her hands against the wall as she takes photos for their later enjoyment, and more wetness leaks from her heat at the thought.

 

“My baby girl is so adorable,” Nayeon coos, and a tidal wave Sana didn’t know was building crashes over her. She sobs helplessly, gripping the fabric of Nayeon’s shirt so hard it might tear in one hand and biting down on the knuckles of the other.

 

Tears are spilling from her eyes, down her cheeks and into Nayeon’s shirt when she sits her back up again, and Sana cries, overwhelmed and so aroused it hurts. Being near Nayeon hurts, feeling her skin against hers hurts, and Sana wants to come so bad it hurts. Nayeon wipes them with her thumb, kissing her gently, and Sana melts into the feeling, feeling small and protected in Nayeon’s embrace.

 

“Unnie,” Sana sobs, biting back more tears. The heat is getting unbearable, and Sana wants to rub herself on Nayeon’s thighs until she comes. She was brought to the brink just by being spanked, and Nayeon probably already knows. “Can- Can I come?”

 

“So quick?” Nayeon muses, and Sana nods frantically. “I don’t think so, baby. I want you to work for it.”

 

Even in her arousal-addled state, Sana knows Nayeon gains some measure of satisfaction from this, that the sadist in her loves seeing Sana crying and begging for a release. Sana, in turn, gets off on being denied and mocked. It’s why they work so well together, a constant push and pull, an ebb and flow that feeds perfectly into their dynamic. She loves making Nayeon happy, only wants to be the best for her. It’s such a fierce need that it overrides her need to come _right now_.

 

“W-What do you want me to do?”

 

 _Anything._ Sana would do anything right now.

 

Nayeon smiles lazily, reclining into her chair and letting Sana sink onto her knees again. She spreads her legs easily, “I want you to eat me out, baby. Can you do that for me?”

 

Sana nods frantically, shaking fingers already moving to unbutton Nayeon’s shorts. Fiercely, she forces herself to focus on Nayeon’s pleasure instead of her own. Nayeon has never been shy about taking what she wants from Sana, and takes just as much as she gives. As a result, Sana is determined to please Nayeon, in anticipation of what she will receive later.

 

She’s shaking and can barely kneel properly, struggling to keep the perfect posture Nayeon insists on. Her ass is stinging with the fresh spanks and she’s so aroused that it hurts for her thighs to be pressed so close together, but she pushes herself through the discomfort, lowers her head and starts lapping at Nayeon’s heat.

 

Above her, the older woman sighs and makes herself comfortable in her seat. It’s silence in the study for a good few minutes, with only Nayeon’s soft moans and the sound of Sana eating her out in the air.

 

There’s a hand in her hair, tugging at her hair lightly, not enough to hurt, but enough for Nayeon to ground herself. Nayeon lets out a few words of praise and encouragement, telling Sana in domineering tones how well she’s doing, and how beautiful she looks.

 

It’s deeply erotic, just kneeling before her dom, her lover, pleasuring her with only her mouth. Her hands are folded obediently in her lap, as is Nayeon’s preference.

 

She can’t resist a little deviancy, though, and so Sana palms herself through her underwear, pressing down on her clit and rubbing tightly. The friction chokes a moan out of her, and the hand in her hair fists tighter, Nayeon letting out a positively sinful groan.

  
She does everything she knows Nayeon likes, biting at her inner thighs and bruising them with her tongue and teeth. Nayeon can get nervous and protective sometimes, and it is always nice to remind her that she is Sana’s as much as Sana is hers. Sana gets carried away, and soon the insides of Nayeon’s thighs have been intricately mapped out with her tongue and teeth.

 

Soon, Nayeon’s thighs are clenched around her head, trembling, and Sana shivers at the feeling. Nayeon tastes so _good_ , and she buries her face in even deeper.

 

She’s taken by surprise when Nayeon comes, coating her face in her release, but laps it up eagerly and relishes the taste. Nayeon relinquishes the grip in her hair with a soft sigh and plenty of praise, “You did so well, baby. I’m proud of you.” Even in the throes of her own pleasure, Nayeon makes it a point to think of Sana, and Sana’s heart flutters.

 

“Please,” she whines, moving to straddle Nayeon’s thighs. They kiss messily, teeth clicking and Nayeon nipping at Sana’s lip in what should be painful but is honestly arousing (although they mean the same thing to Sana, really). It ends up lasting longer than they expect, and soon Sana is rocking on Nayeon’s lap, obviously drenched and frustrated at how Nayeon seems to refuse to do anything about it.

  
A thought nags at the corner of her mind, and it occurs to Sana that Nayeon might just deny her entirely. It has happened before, when Sana misbehaved, or for no reason at all, just to fulfil Sana’s masochistic tendencies and Nayeon’s sadistic ones. The thought of it makes her heart pound, and she wonders if Nayeon would be that cruel.

 

(Yes. The answer is always yes, and she loves it.)  

  
Nayeon laughs, kissing her again, “Are you _that_ turned on, baby?”

 

Sana nods, grinding down properly for the first time. The feeling of having Nayeon against her makes her cry out, and adds to all the arousal she gained from being made to eat her out. She tests the waters, rocking her hips some more until she’s built up a steady rhythm, and Nayeon does nothing to stop her. She only watches her with a fond smile that makes Sana want to smile too.

 

But she’s a little… occupied at the moment, so that will have to wait.

 

“Unnie,” she gasps against Nayeon’s neck, “Please. Please let me come.” It feels like her vocabulary has been shortened to these few words; _please, unnie, yes._ It’s humiliating, how disarming Nayeon is, how she breaks down any pretenses Sana might have and turns her into a mess of a girl. She can’t pretend to hate it.

 

Now, even though Nayeon is almost definitely going to let her come, she still asks. Because Nayeon’s approval is the one thing she wants. When she gets into this headspace, she is molded around Nayeon, reduced to a mess around Nayeon, and is needy and wanting. She might not need to ask – that doesn’t matter. Nayeon might punish her for not asking, anyway, and as much as Sana loves being flogged, a punishment is still a punishment. A punishment is Nayeon being disappointed in her. She never wants to disappoint.

 

“Are you going to come, baby girl?” Nayeon coos, her voice directly in her ear.

 

“Yes,” Sana sobs. She can’t help it, she’s going to come on Nayeon’s thigh like this, and she can barely think about how pathetic that is. She’s pathetic, and small, and a needy slut that needs anything Nayeon will give her, and she falls into the role eagerly.  

 

“Well, you’re not going to,” Nayeon says, equally sweet, and grips Sana’s hips still. She cries loudly, burying her face into Nayeon’s neck, because the underlying sternness in Nayeon’s tone ignites fires in her. A part of her knew this was coming, because Nayeon can never resist the urge to see Sana cry, but it’s still agonizing.

 

(If anything, this denial has made her even wetter.)

 

“I can’t just let you come whenever you want to, can I? You were so bad this afternoon that you don’t deserve to come now,” Nayeon muses, stroking her hair to calm her down. She’s not going to let her come, but it’s still her job to bring her back to Earth, and she hums a familiar tune from Sana’s childhood to pull her back. Sana is still trembling and miserable, robbed of a well-deserved orgasm, but it’s part of the play. “That’s just bad discipline on my part. And bad manners on yours, isn’t it, Sana?”

 

Sana nods, and Nayeon smiles. She brushes a thumb over her lips, and Sana licks it. “Good. What colour are we?”

 

“Green,” Sana tells her, kissing her softly and curling up in her lap. The chair is much too small for the two of them, but they manage, Nayeon shifting to accommodate the Sana-sized addition. “Thank you,” she whispers, as an afterthought. The heat in between her legs has died down a little, and she knows Nayeon will let her come tonight, if she behaves. For now, she’s sleepy and clingy, and Nayeon is all too happy to indulge her.

 

“You’re welcome, baby girl,” Nayeon murmurs, stroking her hair, “Anything for you.”

 

(She means it.) 

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading! leave a comment and/or kudos if you liked it :-]
> 
> scream at me on twt @toastboxnayeon


End file.
